


Nosebleeds

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NHL RPF, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs
Summary: With Auston Matthews as your boyfriend, you were aware you could have all the finer things in life. which is why him letting you plan his first blue jays game and paying for it yourself was special, even if you were sitting in the nosebleed seats.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Nosebleeds

“Come on, it’s not that much further,” you said, pulling on Auston’s hand as you climbed the stairs in the top tier of the Rogers Centre. You could hear him sigh behind you. “This is really high up.” Once you stopped at the fourteenth row, and matched your ticket number, you turned to look at him a few steps below you. “Are you scared?” He laughed and shook his head. “No way.” You moved into the seats, and were the only ones in the section so far. You knew it was typical that the Blue Jays didn’t pack a house like Auston would be used to seeing for his games. “I was scared I would fall all the way down to the field the first time I came to a game,” you told him. “I was also really tiny though so,” You watched his mischievous come to his face before he spoke. “You’re still kinda tiny.”

“We could’ve sat down there,” he said, pointing to behind the plate where you could make out Jose Bautista and Marcus Stroman signing autographs during batting practice. “I’ve met a bunch of the team, you know. I could’ve introduced you to your favorite player.” he teased knowing you kinda, slightly, maybe fangirled over Troy Tulowitzki. Of course that would have been fun, but you felt a fleeting sense of normalcy since dating Auston. You weren’t used to people stalking your social media pages, or always being able to go out to fancy dinners.

”I told you this was my treat. I’m taking you to your first game, so we’re doing it my way and I’m paying. Cheap expensive beer, and cracker jacks’n all.” Running a hand over his face, like he’d heard you say that a dozen times, and he did, he squinted looking out at the skyline. The game was a little less than an hour from beginning, so the sun was just starting it’s descent and you could already tell it was going to make a beautiful sunset.

“Besides, if we were down there, they’d definitely put you up on the big screen and people would probably start asking you for pictures,” you started, leaning into him and placing a hand on his chest. “Up here, I get you all to myself.” You leaned in for a kiss after a bright smile. You knew more people were sure to show up, but right now you took in the moment. It wasn’t very often the two of you could be together like this. The beginning of your relationship, months previous, were rough. Deciding that he wanted to even settle down was a feat in itself for Auston, and then transitioning to the point where people knew about you was another step. It was getting easier now as fans have seemed to accept that you were dating and happy. But it still seemed like you couldn’t go a week without a nasty instagram comment.

You were pulled from your thoughts when Auston began playing with the tips of your curls that hung down by his hand across your shoulder. “Who’s shirt are you wearing?” he asked, noting the Blue Jays shirsey you wore under a jean jacket. “Tulo, of course,” you said. Auston rolled his eyes, but his smile stayed in tact. “Even if it is a different sport, I gotta say I’m getting a little territorial. I don’t like anyone’s jersey on you but mine.” You lazily slapped his chest. “You’d have to basically clean out my closet if you wanted me to only wear yours.”

The moment was broken as you noticed a cluster of guys walk up the stairs, searching for their seats in your section. You wouldn’t have thought much of it, if it wasn’t for the blonde in the middle wearing a long, blue jersey with the number 34 on it. Auston looked at you with apologetic eyes already. He knew how you felt about when he got stopped by fans. It wasn’t mad, exactly. You were happy for him. Proud even. It was just like you had put it before, you wanted him for yourself. As if on cue, you heard it, “dude!” Untangling yourself from Auston, you watched him get up and take a few steps down to meet the men. You watched as they struck up a conversation about hockey, probably, and took pictures. “Dude, what’re you doing up here?” one of them asked. “I’m with my girlfriend. She bought the tickets, she likes it up here.” he said with a shrug, but you could hear his tone. Almost like he was making fun of you.

Ten minutes later, Auston was back in his spot next to you. He mumbled a “no big deal,” and began a comfortable silence as the game began. Innings went by without much discussion from either of you. Two more people had recognized Auston, and despite being in the nosebleeds, his face still made it’s way onto the big screen forcing him to offer up a wave and a smile. You tried not to think about how half your face was cut off the shot. During the seventh inning stretch, you didn’t stand up to dance to Take Me Out to the Ballgame and that was the first thing that finally made Auston nudge you. “You okay?” All you said was “fine.”

“You have your own dance routine you do to this in the living room when you watch the games at home. What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting back down to be eye level with you. “Next time we can sit down there if you want,” you told him, a harsh tone seeping through your words. You wanted him to know you heard him before. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “Alright.”

And the next two innings went by as the first seven did. Without discussion. That was probably going to be your next roadblock in your relationship. The fact that you both were terrible at communication. When you were fighting, it wasn’t even really a fight. You just iced each other out, and that scared you. What if it happened and it wasn’t small enough to just gloss over?

During the ride back to your apartment, you kept the radio on to listen to the post-game show and only spoke when it was in reference to the game. Both of you had an incredible knack to switch on and off your sports-mode. You could be seething mad, but if the discussion only called for comparative hitting stats with runners in scoring position, mad wasn’t even an emotion.

You kissed Auston goodbye and he was gone as soon as you made it through the front door. You were tired, and didn’t really want to think about any of it tonight after the exhausting day you had. In the end though, you were thankful you took one last look at your phone to notice Auston had tagged you in a post on instagram. Thinking that you were going to have to mentally prepare yourself for a new wave of hate comments, what opened in front of you only painted a smile on your face.

A picture you didn’t know had been taken of the two of you, which you now assumed was by the guy Auston had went and taken pictures with in the beginning of the game, showed you both smiling at each other, looking more in love than ever. You almost laughed at how it didn’t at all represent how you both looked throughout the night as you sat there annoyed with each other. The caption, you read over and over again, “I’d sit in the nosebleeds every night for the rest of my life as long as this girl was sitting next to me.”


End file.
